yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
EC013/Read
Kamon's POV After learning the real purpose that why need the data, we all make up with Ryukai them and continued be friends again! So happy! ~At my House~ All (Basara/Samuru/Rinne/Ryukai/Ryuken/Rimai/Novu/Bakuga) : Cheered! Rimai : Sorry for the conclusion. Kamon : Nah! No big deal! Others : *Smile* Ken : I think someone should. All : *Looks* We all looked at Rinne who still dressed as Rin and in Tsudere mode leaning to the wall which made us kinda uncomfortable. Yuki : Well, that's complicate. We all agreed, when she can puts down the act? Riki : Hey, Rinne, Come join us! Dracyan : Yes. Stand here alone kinda bore so come hang out with your brothers and sister. Rinne : Give me a break. Other : Huh? Ryuken : My...My... Riki : C'mon, don't be so stubborn about it. We're friends again and hang ... (Happy-lucky) Rinne : Riki Ryugasaki. *Glare* Riki : Uh? Rinne : I was defeated by you, that's the truth but - *Glare* All : ?! Rinne : I don't remembering that accept you all as my comrades! Kamon : Hey-hey~ Don't be so stubborn anyway. Garuburn : He's right. Wavern : You all have no rights to say to us. Me and Rinne doesn't accept you all, because we don't trust you. All : Huh?! Ryukai : Oi-Oi... Rimai : Rinne, aren't you a little to strict? Rinne : You want me to believe this hypocrite, then show me. That what opponents that you face you will cannot show any hesitate or mercy. But I think that won't happen. Garuburn : Huh?! What? You even... Kamon : Giving Riki a chance. Wavern : There's no need to give him a chance. Drago : Unlike you to say something like that. Helios : A warrior must accept his or her defeat and respect the winner for exchange. Rinne : Winner? Don't make me laugh. *Anger* You think a Hypocrite like him will continue to be victorious? Then Dream On! Her words made all of us angry for putting down Riki. Yuki : Hey! Don't say that word to described Riki. *Anger* Simon : Kisha! Everything that Riki does aren't hypocrisy. Dravise : They right! Riki is not a Hypocrite. Dragren : Hey-hey, somebody in her bad mood. Rinne : You think you won't be hesitate again in the opponents that you face? Then you're wrong. Wavern : The heart of the person is easily to be stunned/touched. The next opponents that Riki face, he will hesitate again which lead him to defeat. Riki : ? *Shocked* Rinne : *Walks away* Ryukai : Where think you're going? Rinne : *Stop* *Stand* Ryukai : Don't tell me you're hiding something from us? Rinne : ... *Walks out the restaurant* We all looked at the Rinne who walks out which leave us a surprise, Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! Who she thinks she is?! Bossing us around like that?! *Anger* Riki : *Depressed* Ryukai : When she was still little, she wasn't so alert about making friends. Ryuken : She may be still bother about that incident. Riki : What is that - Dracyan : Incident? Rimai : Rinne was kidnapped when she's six. All : ? EH?! Kamon : Kid-Kidnapped?! Rinne was?! Ryuken : That day also the birthday of our mother, so Rinne went out buying present for mother. Ryukai : When she was on the way back from bought the present, she was kidnapped. No just Rinne, other kids also were kidnapped too. Rimai : Our mother like to do part-time jobs too. On the same day, she also was an officer, when knowing Rinne was kidnapped. Mother went out without a command to save Rinne and the others. Riki : Mystery~ Wait, couldn't be that day was - Ryukai : Yeah. The day of our mother's death. When saving Rinne as the same time, her life was sacrificed. Which leave to every citizens of Chrome City was in shocked and sad. Rimai : Even though Rinne was saved, which made to rest of the citizens happy but - Ryuken : But she thinks because of her mother died. Mother died, even our father also went missing after given Drago them to our uncle which given to us. Rimai : After that, Rinne changed to a whole different person. When she was still little, she just like Riki, a naive, timid, cheerful girl but after mother died she turn into a cold without any emotions girl. I bet that the gang was behind all of this. Novu : Gang? Ryuken : Some organizations that's in Chrome City, their base located everywhere in Eastern, Southern, Western and Northern. The gangs are not been approved by the government and is also treated as a criminal organization. Don't see Chrome City just a peaceful city with advanced technology, there's also dark organization in the shadow. Riki : Mystery~ Ryukai : Any way, I believe that Rinne will turn back to her normal self again. I know it. Rimai : You're right. Beside she has mother's relic with her for the whole time. Samuru : Relic? Drago : Wavern is her relic. Riki : Mystery~ Then your mother once was a b-shot too?! Rimai : Once was a popular one too. And - Ryukai : Wavern isn't the only relic that leave to us, Helios them too. Riki : Mystery!~ Hydranoid : We all are their parents' relics and the last presents too. Helios : We all are a family. We won't abandon each others. Ryuken : I dunno why Rinne so alert to making friends. But I believe that Rinne will back to the Rinne we know. Woah~ We never knew that there's such things like Gang and cases in Chrome City. The most surprising is that Rinne was kidnapped once which made everyone began to think why she hate so much about Riki. Because Riki remind her about the younger her thinks that because of her naive caused their beloved mother to died which also made us another surprise, their mother was also the beloved and respectful person in Chrome City. Kinda made us jealous about that too. ~Next Day~ ~At the park~ We all are hanging out with Riki them in the park for some practice too. Now is Yuki and Basara's fight and the other side is Hugo and Simon's fight Kamon : What a intense battle! Riki : We didn't know so much about Rinne them. Kamon : Riki ? Riki : I thought we all the same but - Dracyan : Riki, don't feel pity for her. Riki : Huh? Kamon : C'mon Dracyan, don't say such of thing! Dracyan : I wasn't meaning like that. Dravise : If we feel pity for them especially Rinne, we are only making her worse, putting down on her. Samuru : Rinne did said what could we understand about her right? Kamon/Riki : Huh?! #Flashback# What do you know about me?! How could someone who naive, and does everything halfway, like you , possibly understand the pain and sadness that I suffered in these 6 years?* Bakuga : "The pain and sadness that I suffered in these 6 years", she may mean that the truth of their mother death and she can't suffered the truth as she was little. Raydra : Well, can't blamed her, isn't her fault too, any mother will do everything to save their children in this world. Dragren : What a lovely mother they have. Dravise : We feel pity for her which also mean putting her down making her weak. Samuru : She had suffered for 6 years, she want to proved that she's not weak. So that why she hate you for feeling pity for people and the mind try to talk to them for no need to fight. So Riki don't feel pity for her. Riki : But ... Samuru : For her sake either too. *Serious* Riki : Samuru... Ok! I will. Let's don't make her sad making remembering the past! Dracyan : That's the spirit! Kamon : Nice Riki. Garuburn : By the way, Samuru sure did making Riki by saying "For her sake either", the eyes are really serious. Huh. *Teasing Tone* Samuru : *Blush* Hmm! Novu : My ... My ... Dragren : Looks like some one is on the head. Samuru : ! ...! *Blushing more* Kamon/Riki : Huh? Kamon : Wait? Samuru don't tell me you lik- Samuru : There's nothing! Just that, Ryukai them they might also want us to! That's all! *Blushing* As Samuru still talking about Rinne, as his face become more red. Kamon/Riki/Novu/Bakuga : *Chuckles* Haha... Kamon : Samuru right, Ryukai them care for Rinne so they will do the same too. Riki : Yeah, its could be great to have siblings. Garuburn : Oh yeah, some of you guys are only child. Dracyan : Um. Riki always wanted to have a brother or sister for a time. Riki : It will became kinda interesting to have one. ??? : You sure are leisure. All : Huh?! *Turning to a direction* We turn and revealed to be a girl with silvery hair who style her hair to pigtails, wore in rust colored dress and white laced headband. Riki : You are ... ??? : Hmm! I can't believe you're the Overall Champion. But this is the truth. I think I should make myself a great introduction. *Holding a b-daman* All : Eh?! *Surprised* Kamon : A Dragon Type B-Daman?! Basara : Tch! And its another Black? Why black so many? Riki : Mystery~ Who are you? ??? : Nice to meet all of the best players of this territory. My name is Millay Shirley, ( ミレン・ シェルリ Miren Sheruri) from Germany but you can also called me, Millay Shiya. Isn't it a nice name? Novu : Millay, sure is a beautiful a name. (紫宵　ミレン　-美蓮- Shiyoi Miren) Millay : And this is my partner, Dharak. Dharak : Doom Dharak. Riki : Mystery~ Millay : Its a pleasure to meet you. Raydra : We just met 5 dragon wielders in a short time. Kinda mysterious. Samuru : You said you're from Germany, then why - Novu : Why bother came here? Dharak : Don't use those eyes to see MyLady. Millay : Just thinking that the GP Series is kinda interesting, it may be worth Dharak and I competing in, that's all. Kamon : Oh just a passionate b-shot. Garuburn : There's still plenty all mystery in the world. Millay : Hey don't mix me into the category of Passionate b-shots. Its too hot for me which made me kinda sick. Bakuga : So a calm type b-shot. Kamon : What's with that all about? *Disappointed* Garuburn : Is it worth to disappointed? ( 0 _ o ?) Millay : Huh? You are... We all looked at where she looking at. She looking at Regina, who still staying here, she's a emotionless girl but pretty. She's a princess from Germany, its not strange that Millay does know her. Kamon : Riki... Why she still here? Riki : Well. Don't ask me. I dunno know either. But - *looking at Regina* she won't leave me. Garuburn : She sure sticked to you, Riki. ( -_-lll) Dragren : She may be like you *Teasing Tone* Riki : No way. Dracyan : She doesn't went back home, instead living with Riki. She acts like Riki's sister for exchange, which I appreciate it. Riki : Well, the WBMA had already told her family about this, so it may be my job to look after her now. Well, she said she will looked after me every time , me as a Dragon Wielder. Millay : That's kinda surprise, to see you here. But is it good that you went off yourself without saying a word to great uncle? Riki : Huh? Dharak : Mylady is the second cousin of Regina or should I said they're cousins. All : Oh~ *Surprise* Riki : Mysteries~ Wait, what do you mean - Dracyan : "Is it good that you went off yourself without saying a word to great uncle?" what's that mean. Millay : She was known as going missing for a few days ago. I'm surprised that see her in a place like this. Riki : Mystery~ Is it true? Then you better go. Regina : ... Riki : Eh? Non-reaction? Millay : Please don't be concern, she's rather a quite one. Kamon : Huh~ ( 0 _ o lll) Dracyan : Its a pleasure to meet another dragon type b-daman. Dharak : Don't be. We may be just friend now, but in the battle- Millay : No matter who is it, we will show no mercy. Riki : *Nod* Kamon : Of course. That's the way of a b-shot! Millay : *Smile* Regina : ... *Looking at Millay* Riki's POV ~At the WBMA~ We bring Regina and Millay to the WBMA, we here in the battle arena. Millay : So this is where you all been practicing huh? Riki : Yeah. Millay : *Smirk* I heard that your drive shot was very powerful. Riki : Really? Yuki : Yeah, Riki's drive shot sure is powerful but Kamon's more powerful of course he beat Riki. Millay : Your drive shot sure is unit. *Ignored Yuki* Riki : You think so? Hahaha~ Yuki : Ignoring me~ ( -_-lll) Kamon : Don't bother about that. *Patting his shoulders* Dharak : What about a little fight before the next GP Series. Riki : Eh? You sure? Dracyan : Hmm. It could be a nice warming. Let's go Riki. Riki : *Nod* Ok. Millay you're on! Millay : *Smirk* Regina : She... Samuru/Novu/Bakuga : ? We are fighting Millay and Dharak before the GP Tournament, our battle its appear to be Maximum DX Break Bomber 7. It could be a good practice. Riki : ?huh? Millay : *Setting a certain thing* Kamon : What's that? Millay : Nothing just a recording device. I just want to know how strong his drive shot is only. Jenta : She's just like us all. Tankshell : We all aware our opponents' skills. But don't be so alert about it. Drazeros : She's from Germany. She may be dunno the skills of the b-shots here. Basara : Just wasting time. Millay : It won't. *Smirked* Bakuga : Hey, she couldn't be ... Novu : Let's observe for a while. Samuru : For any chance, we will stop the match immediately. None POV All : B-Shots! Ready Aim! Fireblast! Riki : Let's go, Dracyan! Dracyan : Rising Overdrive! Dharak : Hmm. Nice drive shot. Millay : *Whisper* That's right. Make him show more of his special move. Dharak : As you wish, Mylady. Millay/Riki : AH!!!!! ~Meanwhile~ In the hall way to the battle arena where Riki them are, Rory, Granpa Takakura, Gennosuke and Himiko are on the way. Rory : Grandfather, what would you think about Millay Shirley and her b-daman. Granpa : Is very Interesting. Gennosuke : Doom Dharak. No doubt is one of the Eleven Dragons of Chrome City. ??? : *Running* ... Rory/Granpa/Gennosuke/Himiko : *Turn* ? *We heard someone running behind of us* Himiko : Rinne-chan? *Still wearing Rin's outfits* Rinne : Where that bastard is now?! *Anger* Rory : Who is the bastard that you're talking about? Rinne : Millay Shiya. Where is she now?! *Anger* Rory : At the Battle arena with Riki them but why you... Rinne : *ran through* Rory : ? Another person are running again. Is Ryukai, Ryuken and Rimai who are chasing after Rinne. Himiko : What going on with Rinne-chan? Rimai : We don't know but - just heard that a new dragon type b-shot Millay Shirley and Doom Dharak arrived to the WBMA, - Ryuken : She just storm out from the house, said she need to come here immediately. Granpa : What happened? Gennosuke : Let's just chase her, knowing her objective now. ~Back to the Battle Arena~ Riki/Millay : AH! Kamon : Three on Three. Now is the real battle start! Garuburn : Doom Dharak, seems to be a control type b-daman. Samuru/Novu/Bakuga : ... Millay : *Whisper* Just a little more, and its all mine. Dharak : Mylady let's end it. Millay : Sure. "Emblem Charge!" "Exodus Waver!" "Swims in the shadow, Doom Dharak!" Dracyan : Riki, us too. Riki : Um! "Emblem Charge!" "Ultimate Rising Overdrive!" "The overflowing Azure, Ultimate Rising Dracyan!" They are pushing the last green bomber, Misuru : Oh my god! Both shots are intense power shot! Ken : Wait, Riki's drive shot - As they speaks, Riki's drive shot pushes away the last bomber and gets 4 point which leads him to win. The light of device is green now.* Dharak : Hmm... *Chuckle* Dracyan : Riki, we did it. Riki : Millay, is great to battle you. Millay : Yeah-yeah. Nothing better than accomplished my goal now. Riki : Huh? *What she means?* ?! "Emblem Charge!" "Shining Black!" "Dark Shine the path, the galaxy, Wavern!" Millay : *Dodged the shot* Riki : Rinne? Why you're- Wavern : Finally. You had decided to came out your self, you bastard! *Anger* Dharak : No time no see, Wavern. Raydra : Hey, what going with Wavern? Dragren : Its unnatural the Polite manner Wavern to said bastard to anybody else. Rinne : Your leisure time over now. You traitor! *Anger* Kamon : Traitor? Do they already know each other? Millay : Hmm! *Smirk* I thought that leaking the information is a good idea. But I never know you had already knowing I'm here. But that's doesn't matter anymore. *Holding a memory chip* Wavern : That's -! Rinne : You bastard! *Fired marble* Rinne fired at Millay, which made Riki them to a surprise. Yuki : What's going on now?! Kamon : I'm already getting dizzy now! Millay : *Dodging* I would like to play with you for a while but I have a more important things to do now. Millay escaped from Rinne, which get in Rinne's nerves. Rinne : Tch! Thought I easily let you escaped like this! *Anger* Riki : Hey, Riki what's going on? Dracyan : Unlike you to attack a person. Riki : What happened between you and - *Surprise* Rinne : *Anger* Why won't use your head before battling that bastard traitor!? Rinne suddenly grabbed Riki's shirt which leave him hanging almost in haft air, how strong she is??! Riki : Eh?! Kamon : Wait a minute! Then Granpa Takakura arrived to the arena too, they saw the Rinne who grabbing Riki in half air. Ryukai : Riki! Rimai : Rinne! Put him down right now! Rinne : *Glaring at Riki**Anger* Now you've done it. You let Dracyan's move to be copy. Next time you won't able to beat her! *Throwing Riki to the ground* Riki : Ouch! Others: Riki! Kamon they ran to Riki's side, Garuburn : What do you mean by - Kamon : Let Dracyan's move to be copy? Wavern : Dharak that bastard holds a power to copy other b-animals' special move, no matter what type it is. Samuru : That mean - Dravise : The same things Dragold could do. Wavern : In the dragons, Dharak and Dragold is the dragons who hold that kind of power, but Dragold only can copy Dragons' and Dharak can copy any type of b-animals' move. Rinne : That's not the worst part. *Anger* That traitor no only can copy, she can also use the feedback to try to combined with Dharak's special move. Riki : No way. Rinne : Weren't for you, Dracyan's move couldn't be copy and become her own. Now you've done, you clean up the mess you've done. That's why I can't trust you, you're too naive which made me sick! *Ran away* Rinne ran out after Millay, which leave Riki again to be scold by Rinne. Ryukai : Riki, are you ok? Ryuken : Sorry, about Rinne's behavior before. Riki : No, by the way how Rinne knows Millay and her copy tactics? Rimai : We're don't know either. Before even Mother died, she actually opens to everyone. But after she change, she doesn't talk much about her or during her days in Western. Garuburn : By the way, its unnatural to them to be so angry. Dracyan : This only my guess, you said that after she changed she never open up to anyone right? Then during her days in Western, she might have met Millay for the time being. Dravise : And Millay do something hard to Rinne and Wavern which leave them to hate them so much. Samuru : Something hard, could be "Millay betrayed Rinne". Riki : Noway... *Depressed* The things I do just making things worse to Rinne them. How can I make Rinne don't hate to be friend with us. All : ... Preview : Kamon : Riki, he so depressed, if this keep up, he can't ... Samuru : I know, but let Riki thinks for himself for a time. Bakuga : Riki needs some time to be alone. Jenta : There's more things we need to worry about. Novu : Millay's opponent is Rinne! Kamon : Eh?! All : Next time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series